


Immediate Tense

by pippinmctaggart



Series: Words [10]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-28
Updated: 2004-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I requested people's favourite words, and I wrote bitty little fics. There is a collection of ten, and the fics are all completely unrelated. This was hard, but <i>fun</i>.</p><p><i><b>Obsequious (NC-17)</b></i> for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://suede-scripture.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://suede-scripture.livejournal.com/"><b>suede_scripture</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Immediate Tense

**Author's Note:**

> I requested people's favourite words, and I wrote bitty little fics. There is a collection of ten, and the fics are all completely unrelated. This was hard, but _fun_.
> 
>  _ **Obsequious (NC-17)**_ for [](http://suede-scripture.livejournal.com/profile)[**suede_scripture**](http://suede-scripture.livejournal.com/).

"Jesus, Billy, no--I can't--"

"You can, and you will." Billy picked up a chair, set it in front of Dom, a few feet away. "And I'm not untying you until you do."

Dom squirmed, futilely testing his bonds again, but they gave no more than they had before. His right arm was firmly tethered to the closet door, his left to the bedroom door, and he was stretched taut in between. "But--I've never--"

"Which is why I'm here to help, Dominic." Billy's grin was feral as he padded towards him. He stopped one pace away, and softly said, "You're going to come without touching yourself. I will help you, if you need it, but when you do come, it will be without my hand on you either."

Dom's eyes brightened.

Billy saw, and shook his head. "Forgive me for not being more clear. When you finally come, I will be sitting in that chair. No part of me will be touching you."

Dom slumped as much as his bonds would allow, and worriedly asked, "But I don't know if I can, what if I can't? What--what will you do to me--"

"No need to even think of that, Dominic," Billy said smoothly. "Unless it helps, of course. You will not disappoint me. You _will_ come, your back against the wall, my name on your lips, and not a single finger on your cock as you come to orgasm while I watch." He leaned in, then, and kissed Dom hard, driving his tongue into Dom's mouth and possessing him with a growl. When Dom moaned, Billy stepped forward the last few inches to press the entire length of his body up against Dom's, pinning him to the wall. He could feel the heat of Dom's erection through his cotton trousers, felt his own cock twitch, felt the shudder go through Dom as his cock jumped again to brush Dom's through the fabric. He thrust his hips sharply against Dom's, hard enough that it was likely to leave a bruise on both of them, before semi-reluctantly pulling away.

Dom whimpered. "Billy, please--"

"Now, now, my dearest Dom," he said mildly, reaching down to adjust himself inside his trousers before taking a seat on the chair. "Surely you're at least going to try? You don't want me to get angry with you, do you?" He saw Dom's erection leap at the suggestion, and cocked an eyebrow. "Ah, I see. That's the mood we're in today, are we?"

Dom quickly said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry--"

"And so you should be, we could have had some fun with that. Ah well, we're here now, and I'm quite curious to see how this goes." Billy sat back, resting one ankle on top of the opposite knee. "So tell me, Dom. What could you have done to make me angry?"

Dom licked his lips and flexed his arms against his bonds. "I--I could have..."

"Go on," Billy encouraged.

"I could have used all the hot water this morning, so you wouldn't be able to have a shower." He looked disappointed in himself as he said it.

Billy chuckled. "Weak, my lad, very weak indeed. Surely that wouldn't rate more than mild annoyance?"

Dom couldn't help but laugh himself. "No, probably not."

Billy decided it was time to push things along, just a little. "You think that's funny, do you?" he snapped, his voice driving Dom's head back against the wall like a whip cracked in his face. "You dare to laugh?"

"No--no!" Dom gasped. "I'm sorry, Billy, I'm sorry." His erection bobbed, and flushed an even darker red.

"Then tell me what you could have done to make me angry enough to punish you, Dominic," he demanded.

"I could have--could've refused to let you tie me up," he said breathlessly. "I could have refused to let you play with me." His eyes darkened in anticipation.

"Yes," Billy breathed, pleased. "That certainly would have done the trick. And do you want to guess what punishment I would have meted out, or shall I tell you?"

"Tell me," he said obsequiously, more submissive than Billy had seen him in some time. "Please tell me. Want to hear you say it, please Billy."

"You _are_ in rare form today, aren't you Dom?" he murmured, feeling his groin tighten. "Very well. If you had refused to let me play with you, I would have gotten quite angry indeed. My eyes would have narrowed--" he demonstrated, glaring at Dom.

Dom's fists clenched.

"And the little vein in my temple would have started to throb."

"God. I love that vein," Dom moaned.

"Shut your mouth," Billy snarled. "This time you will not talk while I am speaking."

Dom whimpered, and pulled on the bonds on his wrists.

"Once you saw how angry I was, you would have cowered, and you would have tried to back away, but my hand would have flashed out and grabbed you, my fingers twisting in your shirt." Billy decided to change tense to the immediate. The more clearly Dom could see everything in that imaginative little mind of his, the more aroused he would get. "I haul you in close, my breath hot on your face."

Dom's eyes closed, and his head lolled back against the wall.  
His thighs began to tremble.

"I growl at you. What the fuck do you think you're doing, Dominic?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, unaware he'd said it out loud.

For some reason, that hit Billy hard. He ignored the surge of heat between his legs and took a moment to breathe deeply and make sure his voice would be even. "You whisper you're sorry, but that's not good enough. I push you up against the wall, and your head knocks against it hard."

Dom flattened himself against the wall, and his cock jumped.

Billy lowered his voice, let it get rough. "Think you can refuse me and then just turn your back on me, do you, Dominic?"

"No. No, I'm sorry, no, I didn't mean it!" he cried.

"Oh, you meant it all right," Billy said darkly, putting fury in his tone. "You meant it, and you'll pay for that." He watched as Dom wordlessly writhed against the wall, arms straining at his tethers.

Billy surged to his feet and crossed to Dom, stopping just far enough away that no matter how Dom stretched, he'd be unable to reach. "Should I strap you, do you think, Dominic?"

Dom's eyes flew open, shock and desire warring across his face when he realized how near Billy was. "Billy--please--" he moaned, his back arching out from the wall. "Tell me what to do, please, I don't know if I can--"

"You can, Dominic, trust me." Billy reached out and wrapped his strong slim fingers around Dom's cock, pulling and twisting. "You're fucking _dripping_ for it, aren't you?"

Dom let out a bellow of pure unadulterated need. "Fuck, Billy, please, fuck me fuck me untie me please and fuck me Billy please--" He drove himself into Billy's hand.

Billy gave him one last squeeze, then dragged a gentle fingernail up his length before abandoning him to return to the chair.

"Billy, please," Dom whimpered, sagging down the wall as much as his ties would allow.

Billy undid the buckle on his belt. "Dominic. Look at me."

Dom lifted arousal-heavy eyes to meet Billy's, gasped at the naked lust he saw there, and then he saw Billy's fingers pulling his belt out of its loops. "Billy Billy Billy Billy, please, touch me, hit me, strap me, do whatever you want to me, just touch me Billy," he whined, straining and panting and if it hadn't been for the restraints on his wrists he would have collapsed to the floor.

Billy breathed deeply. If he'd had any idea Dom was going to be this erotic today, he probably wouldn't have chosen an activity designed to draw it out so much. He freed his belt and laid it across his knees as Dom continued to beg.

"Please Billy please touch me I'm so hard I want you so much, I want your cock inside me, driving me up against the wall, please fuck me, Billy, and-- _OH_ \--" He was rendered incoherent by the sight of Billy slowly lowering the zip on his trousers and freeing his own hard erection.

"You want me to fuck you, Dominic? Or would you like to fuck me?"

Dom keened.

"Do you want to lube me up and ram your cock into me so hard I can't breathe, Dominic? Do you want to hammer into me, force your thick cock into me over and over until your heart stutters and your eyes roll back in your head and I scream your name, Dominic?" Billy stroked himself firm and fast.

Dom cried out, his body convulsing once, violently.

Billy suddenly lunged forward, dropping to his knees to engulf Dom completely with his hot wet mouth, sucking tonguing fluttering scraping. He pulled back to say, "Feel how hot and tight I am around your cock, Dom? Feel my muscles contract around you?" He took him back into his mouth and tightened his lips and sucked hard, his hand clamped around the base of Dom's cock to cut off his release. Billy continued to tease him, drawing all the blood into the very head of Dom's cock until he could feel him perilously near the edge. He suddenly let Dom slide from his tongue, and returned to his chair to resume pumping his own erection firmly, with speed and haste and want.

Dom shuddered and sobbed.

Billy picked his belt up off the floor, gripping it by the buckle as he continued to thrust into his own hand. "Drive yourself into me, Dominic, so deep and so hard your cock slides across that spot, that spot that only you know about," he growled. "Fuck me until you come shouting my name." He flicked out with the belt, not even enough to slap, let alone sting, but just enough for Dom to feel the leather slide across his skin.

"Oh God, Billy Jesus fucking Christ oh my God oh God oh God," Dom shouted, cried, howled, sobbed, thrashing and bucking and jerking as if the very air could give him the exquisite friction he so craved.

"Look at me, Dom, look at what you've done to me," Billy roughly ordered.

Dom barely had enough control left to open his eyes, but he managed, and saw Billy slouched back in the chair, eyes dark, cheeks flushed, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he thrust up into his hand, panting and moaning.

"See what you've done to me, Dominic? I'm about to fucking come all over my hand, and _you did this_."

Dom shouted out at the top of his lungs, the sound tearing from him and shredding his throat with its primitive animal cry, and he came hard, his cock jerking spasmodically as his orgasm shook him to the very bone. He shuddered and shook and convulsed and his vision sparked whitehot to black and his come shot in front of him, nearly reaching Billy's feet.

Billy thrust one last time into his hand and came with a yelp, surprised by the strength of the spasms that bucked his hips up and held him rigid in his chair, his head thrown back, and it was a long toppling moment before he could almost painfully straighten up, wiping his hand on his trousers.

"Dom," he murmured, and then saw how Dom's knees had buckled, how he nearly hung from his arms, one foot finding the floor again even as he watched. Billy hurried to him, quickly untied the bonds from the doorknobs, caught Dom as he began to slide to the ground. "My dearest, dearest Dominic," he crooned. "There, there, love. I've got you. Shh, your Billy has you safe and sound."

Dom whimpered.

"My poor Dom. Come on, love, let me tuck you into bed." Billy tenderly picked him up and helped him over to the bed, laid him down. He grabbed Dom's discarded shorts and quickly, gently cleaned him up before pulling the covers up over him. He leaned in and kissed Dom's forehead.

"Stay," Dom whispered.

"All right." Billy climbed onto the bed and stretched out beside him, pulling him close. "Are you hurt, love?"

"No," he murmured, letting his eyes drift closed. "Tired. Billy?"

"Yes, Dom?"

"Can we do that again sometime?" A ghost of a smile drifted over his lips.

"Whatever you want, Dom. Whatever you want, you just tell me and it's yours."

"Want you."

"I'm yours," Billy said fervently. "I'm fully and completely yours, love."


End file.
